mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Jensen (Character)
JENSEN ORIGIN Arrival Tolk, Mobius 4281. An Identity crash-landed in the public cities. Immediately realizing the damage caused and the possible danger they were in, the identity fled: forming into one of the mobians to hide. On the planet, however, a team of super heroes had gone to investigate. The trail went cold without any information to work with, and so the Identity spent some months trying to merge with society. They began attending a high school, but a fight between a hero and a villain caused damage to the institution. The Identity, going by Jensen by this time, decided to help but only while disguised. He took the form of a clown-like figure, and helped to bring the villain down. He gave his goodbyes to the heroes on the scene before teleporting away, but after recovering some nanites embedded in the villain during the fight, the heroes managed to track Jensen down. They called themselves “Heroes Gaze”, and while they were considering recruiting him, they wanted to know what he was and his intentions. After explaining his biology and means of arriving on the planet, they had suspicions that he was some kind of scout for a potential invasion. Jensen explained that while it was possible others like him existed, he had made no contact with any. Still, the heroes were quite worried. They decided to leave him out of the team for the time-being. Two years passed, and Jensen had become a well-known hero in his own-right. People referred to him as “The White Jester”. He was loved by many and balancing personal and public life as a hero and high school student. He developed a crush on a blue lizard-lynx girl named “Patrice”, and created a life for himself as a rich child living by himself. This made him particularly hated for a time at his school. Multiple times he was almost put into Foster Care, but he managed to find loopholes. He simply didn’t see a way he could pretend so long with adoptive parents, though he was partially upset that he didn’t get to experience something like that. He kept to a fairly regular life outside of heroism and his rich housing. He joined a sports team, but made sure to keep his powers to a minimum. He developed a friendship with Patrice as well as twin bears named “Borol” and “Melvin”. They were good two years. Meeting the Iron Unification It was after these two years that he was met by a glowing furless cat named “Dimension 4” who claimed to know more of his kind. Jensen wanted to meet the other Identities, but the Heroes Gaze was constantly keeping an eye on him in suspicion. He had one of their members go with him to meet the leaders of an Identity group called “The Iron Unification”. The leader—Rin—offered Jensen an alliance so that they could help against the Isis Dominion—another Identity group—who were supposedly invading and ruling over different zones. While Jensen was skeptical, the representative of the Heroes Gaze was particularly untrusting. So, Rin brought herself along with another Identity named “Kaiya” to the homebase of the Heroes Gaze to express their desire for peace. They asked what the Iron Unification wanted in return, but Rin explained that they wanted to only protect the planet if called upon and have the loyalty of Jensen to their ranks against the enemy Identity groups. The Heroes Gaze was not willing for an alliance, warning Rin and the others that they would react harshly if anything happened. However, they did give their personal permission to Jensen in the sense that they had no actual say in the matter aside from choosing not to attack if he said yes. Jensen was quite happy with the idea of working with other Identities, and accepted, but he still remained mostly on Tolk in his regular heroic acts. The other Identities helped train him and he became stronger, and to the Heroes Gaze, more dangerous. They confronted Jensen, but he was fed up at this point. He yelled at them for never being willing to let him join them despite him always doing what he could to help people. He pointed out that many of them were still stronger than he was, and weren’t considered a threat. He told them to leave him alone, that he was done looking for their approval. Jensen knew that things would start escalating. He was a senior now and people were going to leave for college. He needed to tell someone, and make sure they would be safe if something were to happen between him and the Heroes Gaze. He revealed his powers and secrets to Patrice, who took it fairly well. Before Jensen could go further on the matter, however, Patrice also told the bear twins, who were mad that Jensen didn’t tell them immediately. Jensen eventually got everyone settled down, convincing them all to keep it a secret. Patrice asked what would happen, but Jensen did not know: he only explained that he wanted them all safe. AGE 17 HEIGHT 4,1 HOMEWORLD Tolk (Mobius 4281) OCCUPATION High School Student and Teenage super hero. BIOLOGY/SKILLS As an Identity, Jensen is composed of nanites which are made up of stone, metal, and core energy, powered by chaos energy. He is a very flexible member of his kind. He developed a special kind of durability that allows him to stretch his nanites and body to negate damage caused by blunt trauma and even energy-based harm. In addition, he is skilled in various constructs, but usually keeps to maces and hammer-lined whips. He also often flies, is strong enough to lift 4 tons, run at 400 MPH without having to fly to go faster, can teleport, and often shoots Chaos Energy beams from his hands. ALLIES The Iron Unification, Patrice, the Bear Twins (Borol and Melvin), and Frakstar (a member of the Heroes Gaze who befriended Jensen in the early years) ENEMIES Jensen has fought a few Isis Identities so he definitely is an enemy of the Isis Dominion. In addition, he has a matter-converting villain called “Cementor” (who only recently realized he could turn things into material other than cement), “Pierce-scream” (A sound-based villain), and “Voltum” (an alien with similar powers to Jensen who tried to stage an invasion of Identities to turn the Heroes Gaze against Jensen). RELATIONSHIPS While they aren’t a couple yet, Patrice is Jensen’s crush. Identity Type Third-Mood IDENTITY AFFILIATION Iron Unification Category:Heroes Category:Identity Species